YAYASecurity
by cute-little-Kenshi
Summary: „YAYA Security „ – „We will protect you although you aren’t worthy.“
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht – seufz. Aber so einen Aya oder Crawford würde ich schon nehmen. grins

* * *

**1. Kapitel – Der Anfang**  
  
Schuldig saß in an einem kleinen, schattigen Tisch in einem der in angesagtesten Straßencafés von Tokio und blätterte in der Tageszeitung. „Bla, bla, bla..." brummte er und blätterte Seite für Seite durch die Zeitung. Seit sie zusammen mit „Weiß" die Gruppe SZ besiegt hatte, herrschte in Schuldigs Augen gähnende Langeweile. Crawford hatte nach anfänglicher Begeisterung die Idee fallen gelassen, sich an Weiß zu rechen. Irgendwie schien er diese Jungen lieb gewonnen zu haben. Schuldig lachte leise. Was für eine Ironie, Crawford und so etwas Banales wie Liebe oder Mitleid in Verbindung zu bringen. Wenn Crawford jemals in seinem Leben solche Gefühle empfunden hatte, dann hatte er die Erinnerungen daran vollständig aus seinem Gedächtnis getilgt. In Crawfords Kopf gab es nur kühle Logik und Berechnung.

Schuldig seufzte abermals und rührte in seinem Kaffee. Nicht einmal diese Passanten hatten interessante Gedanken. Diese Frau sorgte sich darum zu spät nach Hause zu kommen und das Essen für ihren Mann nicht rechtzeitig fertig zu haben und der Typ dort drüben, dachte nur daran, wie er endlich seine Freundin flach legen konnte. Schuldig gähnte.

Plötzlich krachte es und ein lautes Quietschen und Kreischen drang an sein Ohr. Neugierig hob Schuldig den Kopf. Nanu, was war denn da drüben los. Schnell zog er ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann schwang er sich elegant über das Geländer des Straßencafés. Pfeifend schlenderte er auf die Menschenmenge zu, die sich nicht weit von seinem alten Sitzplatz entfernt gebildet hatte. Schuldig reckte den Hals, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Rasch sah er sich um und lächelte zufrieden. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt war eine hohe Mauer – genau das Richtige für seine Zwecke. Mühelos zog er sich hoch und machte es sich oben bequem. Jetzt konnte er das ganze Schauspiel ungestört beobachten.

Ein Mercedes hatte einen am Straßenrand parkenden Fiat gerammt und dabei auch noch eine Passantin gestreift. Die Frau lag stöhnend auf dem Asphalt. Der Mercedesfahrer war aus seinem Auto gestiegen und schrie wild gestikulierend die Menschenmenge und die verletzte Passantin an. Schuldig lachte leise. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und begierig las er die Gedanken der Menschen. Auf einmal bemerkte er eine schlanke Gestalt, die sich rücksichtslos durch die Menge boxte. Neugierig folgten seine Blicke ihr. Sie gelangte in die Nähe der verletzten Passantin und dann tat sie etwas, was sogar Schuldigs Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen ließ. Sie zog einen Fotoapperat hervor und fotografierte den Mercedesfahrer und die am Boden liegende Frau. Der Mercedesfahrer verlor daraufhin vollständig die Fassung und ging auf die junge Frau los. Die fackelte jedoch überhaupt nicht lange und trat ihm zunächst mit aller Wucht gegen das Schienenbein und schlug im dann mit der Faust direkt in den Magen, als er zusammenzuckte.

Schuldige lachte laut auf. Das war wirklich amüsant. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Fotografin und versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verstärkte seinen Angriff auf ihre Gedanken. Nichts – da war eine mentale Sperre, die er nicht überwinden konnte. Schuldig kurrte wütend. Na warte, das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er sprang von der Mauer. So einfach wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, war das aber nicht. Die Menschenmenge wurde immer größer und von Ferne erklangen bereits die Sirenen der herannahenden Polizei und des Krankenwagens. Schuldig schob sie so nahe wie möglich an den Fiat heran und versuchte die Fotografin zu erspähen. Endlich entdeckte er sie. Sie kniete neben dem Mercedesfahrer und schoss ein paar weitere Fotos. Schuldig lächelte zufrieden und starrte einen erneuten Angriff. Dieses Mal war er ein wenig erfolgreicher. Zwar konnte er nur einzelne Gedankenfragmente erfassen, doch immerhin bekam er ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Fotografin war ein junges Mädchen mit großen grünen Augen und schwarzen kurzen Wuschelhaar. Als sie jetzt den Kopf hob, lag etwas Gehetztes in ihrem Blick. Sie suchte die Menschenmenge ab und dann schließlich viel ihr Blick auf Schuldig. Der grinste böse und zwinkerte. „Hi, wie wäre es mit einem Date." Fragte er sie mittels Gedankenübertragung. Die Fotografin keuchte auf und wurde blass. Im nu war sie wieder auf den Beinen. Bevor Schuldig erfassen konnte, was sie plante, war sie schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. Neugierig sah Schuldig ihr nach. Er war sicher, dass sie ihn verstanden und sogar geantwortet hatte. „Niemals."Schuldig schob seine Sonnenbrille auf dem Kopf zu Recht. Ja, er war sicher, diese Worte gehört zu haben. V

Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück, als die ersten Polizisten zu dem Mercedesfahrer und die verletzte Passantin durchdrangen. Er mochte diese Leute nicht. Sie waren einfältig und dumm – genauso wie Perser. Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf. Warum die Jungs von „Weiß" überhaupt so lange auf diesen Dummkopf gehört hatten, war würde ihm wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben Schuldigs Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösen Lächeln. Natürlich, warum ärgerte er nicht wieder einmal einen von diesen vier Jungen. Vielleicht konnte er Ken ein wenig Trübsal blassen lassen. Ein paar Erinnerungen an Kaede würden doch sicher Wunder wirken. Zufrieden schlenderte Schuldig davon Richtung Blumenladen.

Wenige Strassen entfernt sackte die Yuki neben einem Müllcontainer zusammen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und atmete verkrampft ein und aus. „Jetzt nur nicht Hyperventilieren, Yuki. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik. Bestimmt hast du dir das alles nur eingebildet. Nach der langen Zeit können sie unmöglich noch nach dir suchen. Atme einfach ganz normal und beruhig dich." Yuki zwang sie immer und immer wieder diese Worte zu wiederholen und langsam ließ das Zittern nach. Sie konnte wieder ruhiger atmen. Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie einfach an der Mauer lehnte und an nichts zu denken versuchte. Dann war die Panikattacke vorbei.

Yuki öffnete die Augen und stand auf. Ruhig klopfte sie den Staub von ihren Kleidungsstücken, zog ihren Fotoapparat hervor und prüfte die Anzeige. Zufrieden lächelte sie. Die Bilder würden ihr mindestens fünfzigtausend Yen einbringen. Immerhin erwischte man den Verkehrsminister nicht alle Tag dabei, wie er eine arme, alte, unschuldige Passantin anfuhr. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte Yuki. Zwei Strassen weiter wartete die arme, alte Passantin. Sie war gerade dabei die Schminke von ihrem Gesicht abzuwischen und die Perücke abzunehmen, so wie die verschmutzte Strickjacke in einer großen Handtasche verschwinden zu lassen. Yukis Einfall mit der Maskerade war wirklich eine glänzende Idee gewesen. Selbst auf den Nahaufnahmen würde keiner die Maskerade durchschauen. Mr. Hidaki, der Verkehrsminister, konnte sich nach dieser kleinen Episode schon mal warm anziehen.

Viele tausend Kilometer von Tokio entfernt klopfte es in diesem Moment an eine Bürotür. Aus dem Büro drang ein scharfes „ja bitte." Eine junge Frau in einem modern geschnitten dunkelblauen Hosenanzug saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Beim Anblick der eintretenden Person runzelte die junge Frau die Stirn. Mit einer Handbewegung bat sie ihren Gast Platz zu nehmen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihr Telefonat. Im fließenden Französisch schimpfte sie mit ihrem Telefonpartner. Dabei klopfte sie ungeduldig mit einem Bleistift auf den vor ihr liegenden Block. Ihr Gast schlug lässig die Beine übereinander und beobachtete sie amüsiert. Die junge Frau warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Endlich schien sie erreicht zu haben, was sie wollte. Mit einem freundlichen „Bon, oui, c'est vrai. Bon. Au revoir" legte sie den Hörer auf und wandte sich dann betont langsam ihrem Gast zu.

„Sam, welch eine Überraschung. Seit wann bist du denn wieder in Deutschland?"Ihr Gegenüber lächelte anzüglich. „Meine Liebe Di du weißt doch, wie ich mich immer nach dir verzerre." Die junge Frau schnaufte undamenhaft und strich ihr kastanienbraunes Haar mit einer ungeduldigen Geste aus dem Gesicht. „Dein Süßholzraspeln kannst du dir für jemand anderes aufbewahren, Sam. Bei mir landest du damit nicht."„Das trifft mich schwer." Seufzte Sam Braddock und setzte eine tragische Miene auf. „Lass das, Sam." Fuhr in die junge Frau an und packten ihre Sachen zusammen. „Hör mal, ich habe heute wirklich keine Zeit für dich. Ich muss in fünf Minuten zu einem Meeting."„Ich weiß. Deine Sekretärin hat es mir gesagt. Ich halte dich auch nicht lange auf. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du nicht heute Abend mit mir essen gehen willst." Die junge Frau hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und sah auf. „Welchen windigen Vorschlag willst du mir dieses Mal unterbreiten?" „Alles ganz legal und hoch offiziell – wirklich." Fügte er hastig hinzu. „Kein Interesse. Deine hochoffiziellen Angelegenheiten kenne ich. Die enden grundsätzlich in einer Schießerei oder noch in etwas schlimmeren. Nein Danke. Die letzte Aktion in Lima hat mir gereicht." „Das ist natürlich verständlich, aber...."Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.

Daria McKay hielt inne und hob langsam den Blick. Sam Braddock lächelte zufrieden. Endlich hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Es warf Zeit seinen Trumpf auszuspielen. „In diesem Fall geht es um einen Auftrag in Japan." Daria zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Dann fuhr sie jedoch gelassen fort, ihre Tasche zu packen. Schweigend schloss sie die Schnalle und hob sie hoch. „Du musst mich jetzt entschuldigen. Es war nett wieder einmal mit dir zu reden, Sam. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja noch einmal, bevor du wieder abreist."Mit diesen Worten kam sie um den Schreibtisch herum und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe sich umzusehen, ob er ihr auch folgte.

Sam Braddock blieb seufzend sitzen und starrte auf die zufallende Tür. Daria war wirklich eine ziemlich harte Nuss. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob hinter dieser kühlen, harten Fassade überhaupt so etwas wie Gefühl existierte. Er hatte sie noch niemals wirklich verlegen oder aber überschwänglich lachen sehen. Im Gegenteil – das einzige Gesicht was sie ihrer Umwelt zeigte, war eine Maske kühler Selbstbeherrschung. Immer sachlich war ihre Devise. Er seufzte abermals. Nun ja, in diesem Fall hatte er keine Wahl. Er hatte nicht die Zeit sie lange zu beknien und Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe und das so schnell wie möglich. Sam Braddock lehnte sich vor, zog das Telefon zu sich heran und tippte eine Nummer. Kurz darauf meldete sich eine dunkle Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Den Präsidenten bitte – Sam Braddock, Code Triple X 72. Ja, ich warte."Gedankenverloren starrte Sam auf den Stuhl und wartete. Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann wurde er mit dem Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten verbunden. „Mr. President, Sam Braddock hier. Ja, ich sitze gerade im UN Büro in Brüssel. Mmh, ja ich habe schon mit der speziellen Agentin gesprochen. Ja, leider besteht wenig Interesse. Mmh, ja verstehe. Ich danke ihnen, Mr. President. Auf wiederhören."

Zufrieden lächelnd legte er auf. Vorsichtig schob er das Telefon wieder an seine Stelle zurück und stand auf. Er würde einen Kaffeetrinken gehen und dann wieder kommen. Bis dahin dürfte bereits alles in die Wege geleitet sein.


	2. Ein neuer Auftrag

**Kapitel 2: Ein neuer Auftrag**  
  
Daria McKay die mit vollem Namen eigentlich Charity Daria McKay hieß stand am Overheadprojektor und erklärte das Ergebnis der letzten Studie ihrer Einsatztruppe. Sie waren mit der Überprüfung eines neuen Sicherheitssystems für einen hochrangigen Politiker beauftragt worden. Daria erklärte nun den vor ihnen sitzenden Wachpersonal und zuständigen Sicherheitsleuten die Schwachstellen ihres Systems. Keiner der Männer wagte es, sie während ihrer Ausführungen zu unterbrechen. Auf diesem Gebiet besaßen Daria und ihr Team einen überragenden Ruf.

Schließlich ließ Daria das letzte Bild erscheinen und gab noch ein paar Tipps, wie das Sicherheitssystem weiter verbessert werden konnte. „So, das wäre alles. Wenn sie noch weitere Fragen bezüglich des Schutzes der Sicherheitssysteme haben, wenden sie sich bitte an meine Kollegin. Sie wird ab morgen wieder telefonisch erreichbar sein."

Ein Mann mit schütterem grauem Haar stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Ich danke ihnen, Miss McKay, dass war wieder einmal hervorragende Arbeit. „Der Dank gebührt meinem Team nicht mir, Mr. Daniels, aber ich werde ihr Lob gerne weitergeben." Daria sammelte ihre Unterlagen ein und stopfte sie wieder zurück in ihre Tasche. Stühle scharrten über den Boden und schon bald leerte sich der Raum.

Daria wollte sich gerade selbst auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Büro machen, als ein blonder Wuschelkopf in der Tür erschien. „Hey Di, gut dass ich dich noch erwische. Der Alte will dich sehen." Darias Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Weißt du, worum es geht, Patty?" „Ich tippe auf Sam Braddock. Der war doch heute morgen bei dir im Büro, oder?" Daria nickte. „Ja. Eigentlich habe ich ihm gegenüber ein unmissverständliches „Nein"gebraucht, aber wie es aussieht, gibt es ein paar Leute, die wieder einmal auf seiner Seite stehen." Patty schnitt eine Grimasse. „Diese Schw..." Daria hob die Hand. „Bitte, verschone mich mit deinen ordinären Aussprüchen, Patty. Du könntest mir allerdings einen gefallen tun. Sagst du meiner Sekretärin, dass sie mir einen Thunfischsalat und ein Sandwich in der Kantine bestellt?" „Du solltest die lieber was Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne schieben, Di. Du bist viel zu dünn."Daria überging diese Bemerkung und schob sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei durch die Tür. „Wir sehen uns nachher, Patty." „Hals und Beinbruch, Di und denk dran – Männer sind alle Schweine."Daria zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen. Sie verabscheute Pattys bildliche Sprache.

Als Daria das Büro ihres Vorgesetzten Mr. Nagambo erreichte, zeigte ihre Armbanduhr bereits halb zwei an. Daria seufzte innerlich. Sie hatte heute Morgen kaum mehr Zeit gehabt als eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und einen Donut zu essen. Danach war sie von einem Termin zum anderen geheilt. Daria machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz heute Abend nach der Arbeit einkaufen zu gehen und später etwas Vernünftiges zu kochen. Dann würde sie es sich mit einem schönen Buch vor ihrem Kamin gemütlich machen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür von Mr. Nagambos Büro.

Seine tiefe Stimme erklang von innen und bat sie herein. „Charity, meine Liebe. Wie schön, dass sie es so schnell einrichten können. Ich glaube, meinen Gast brauche ich ihnen nicht vorstellen."Sam Braddock erhob sich und grinste sie frech an. Seine Augen tanzten vor heimlichen Vergnügen. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, der wusste, wie sehr Daria ihren ersten Vornamen verabscheute. Nicht umsonst vermied sich es regelmäßig sich mit Charity MacKay vorzustellen. Stattdessen nutzte sie ihren zweiten Vornamen - Daria. „Ja, wir kennen uns."Daria nickte Sam kurz und setzte sich. Mr. Nagambo nahm wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch Platz. Sam Braddock sank zurück in seinen Sessel. „Ich habe sie hergebeten, weil unsere amerikanischen Partner uns um Hilfe gebeten haben. Darias Miene blieb starr. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Mr. Nagambo musterte sie und wünschte sich wohl zum tausendsten Mal ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Nun ja."Er räusperte sich. „Da es sich um eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe handelt und darüber hinaus japanische Sprachkenntnisse erforderlich sind, haben wir natürlich direkt an sie gedacht."

Daria sagte immer noch nichts, sondern blickte die beiden Männer weiter schweigend an. Mr. Nagambo rutschte ein wenig nervös auf seinem Sitz herum und warf Sam Braddock eine Hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Vielleicht erklären Sie, warum es geht. Sie sind schließlich ab besten informiert." Sam Braddock nickte. „Als schön. Es geht im Grunde um folgendes. Wir haben die Spuren einiger terroristischer Vereinigungen bis Japan verfolgt. Wie du sicher aus den Nachrichten weißt, hat es in den letzten Monaten in Japan einige grausame Anschläge gegeben bis hin zu dem Mord an dem Ministerpräsidenten Takatori." Daria nickte. „Hinter einigen dieser Anschläge stand, wie nachträglich bewiesen wurde, die kriminelle Vereinigung „SZ"."Daria schlug die Beine übereinander. „SZ" wurde vernichtet." Warf sie ruhig ein. „Ja, dass ist uns bekannt. Aber es gibt immer noch einige versprengte Mitglieder dieser Vereinigung, die neue Splittergruppen gebildet haben. Wir haben nun Beweise, dass einige dieser Gruppen auch in den USA operieren. Um jedoch dieses Übel im Keim zu ersticken, müssen wir an der Wurzel beginnen. Das heißt die Mitglieder in Japan müssen ausfindig gemacht und liquidiert werden."

Daria hob eine Braue. „Wir arbeiten nicht als Killerkommando, Sam." „Das weiß ich, aber du verfügst über die Verbindungen, um diese Gruppen ausfindig zu machen. Außerdem beherrscht du fließend japanisch und bist mit der Kultur vertraut. Nun ja, und zu guter letzt hast du ein hervorragendes Team. Ihr werdet wesentlich unauffälliger und schneller an die benötigten Informationen herankommen, als einer von unseren Leuten. Du weißt selbst, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Japan und den USA nicht ganz unbelastet sind." „Mit recht." Kommentierte Daria und sah zu Mr. Nagambo. „Das fällt eigentlich nicht in meinem Zuständigkeitsbereich." „Das ist mir klar, Charity, aber in diesem Fall hat der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten ausdrücklich um deine Mithilfe gebeten. Außerdem wäre es geradezu ideal, wenn sie jetzt nach Japan reisen. Einer unserer Handelsattachés wird für mehrere Monate in Japan unterwegs sein. Ich wäre ein wenig ruhiger, wenn sie zu seinem Schutz da wären."„Die perfekte Tarnung."Spottete Daria.

Tausende von Kilometern entfernt im fernen Japan saß ein junger Bursche mit Braunen Haaren vor seinem Laptop und suchte Informationen im Internet, dabei stieß er auf eine kurze Nachricht des USA-Geheimdienstes an den Präsidenten. Eifrig huschten seine Hände über die Tastatur seines Laptops. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann hatte er die Geheimnachricht dechiffriert und auf dem Bildschirm. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sich im Raum um.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt lümmelte sich ein rothaariger Mann in einem Sessel und schoss zu seiner Belustigung kleine Papierkügelchen auf einem dritten Mann, der ebenfalls vor seinem Laptop saß und eifrig tippte. Der Mann mit dem roten Haar sah zu dem Jungen hinüber. „Etwas Interessantes entdeckt, Nagi?" Der Junge nickte.

„Hey Bradylein, unser Nesthäkchen hat etwas entdeckt." Der Mann am anderen Laptop hob den Kopf. Seine hellbraunen Augen fixierten den rothaarigen Mann. „Schuldig, hast du dich eigentlich schon um Fafarello gekümmert. Er muss sein Zelle zumindest für eine Stunde verlassen." Schuldig gähnte demonstrativ. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mich schon noch darum kümmern."„Das hoffe ich." Bradley Crawford schob seine Brille zu Recht und sah Nagi an. „Was hast du gefunden, Nagi?" „Eine Nachricht an den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten. Es sieht so aus, als wenn sie im Zuge ihrer Antiterroraktionen auch die versprengten Mitglieder von SZ beseitigen wollen." „Interessant. Verfolge das weiter. Vielleicht bietet sich uns eine Gelegenheit, eigenen Interessen zu fördern." Nagi nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Schuldig, der schweigend zugehört hatte, seufzte. „Ihr beide seid wirklich mit eurem Laptop verheiratet. Ich werde mal nach Fafarello sehen und ihn auf einen kleinen Spaziergang mitnehmen." „Halte ihn von den Kirchen fern, Schuldig. Wir können im Moment nicht noch weitere Probleme gebrauchen." Schuldig nickte. „Keine Sorge. Gott wird heute Nacht gut schlafen können." Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeiffend verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller zu Fafarellos Zelle.

Daria parkte ihr Auto vor dem Supermarkt und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Ein Blick auf das Einkaufzentrum sagte ihr, dass es voll war. Sie zuckte unmerklich mit den Achseln. Nun, wenn verwunderte es auch. Schließlich war Freitag, da machten die meisten Leute ihre Einkäufe für das Wochenende. Sie stieg aus und machte sich auf den Weg in das Gedränge. Mit etwas Geschick ergatterte sie einen Einkaufswagen und schob schon bald durch die Gänge.

Gerade als sie an der Fleischtheke stand und ihre Bestellung aufgab, tippte sie jemand auf die Schulter. „Di, schön das ich dich treffe." Flüsterte eine schüchterne Stimme. Daria drehte sich um und lächelte. „Irina, wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du schon aus Moskau zurück bist. Wolltest du nicht noch bis zum Ende der Woche bei deiner Familie bleiben?"Irina lächelte wehmütig. „Du weißt doch wie das ist. Sie leben in einer anderen Welt als wir. Mein Vater hat mich die ganze Zeit gedrängt endlich nach Moskau zurückzukommen und zu heiraten." Daria lachte. „Da hätte ich aber auch die Flucht ergriffen." „Oh nein, so ist das nun auch wieder nicht." Irina errötete und senkte beschämt den Blick. Daria klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Irina. Ich verstehe dich gut. Zumindest hast du noch eine Familie, die sich Sorgen um dich macht." Irina nickte wieder. Daria wandte sich wieder der wartenden Verkäuferin zu und gab ihre restliche Bestellung auf. Nach dem alles verpackt war, schoben sie und Irina Richtung Kasse.

„Hast du schon mit Patty gesprochen?"fragte Daria und warf Irina einen kurzen Blick zu. Die errötete wieder leicht. „Mmh ja, sie hat mich heute Nachmittag angerufen."Daria nickte. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Weiß Hailey auch schon bescheid?"Irina nickte. Daria seufzte. „Also schön. Dann ruf die beiden an. Wir treffen uns um acht bei mir zur Einsatzbesprechung." Irina strahlte. „Ich gehe sofort und rufe sie an."

Daria sah ihr ein wenig kopfschüttelnd nach. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie jemand der so fähig im Umgang mit Computer war, so schüchtern und unselbständig sein konnte. Nachdenklich packte sie ihre Einkäufe auf das Band und bezahlte. Dann schob sie mit ihrem Einkaufswagen Richtung Auto. Bis acht Uhr gab es noch eine Menge zu erledigen.

Die Steaks prutzelten in der Pfanne, während Daria den Salat wusch und ein wenig klein schnitt. Dann bereitete sie ihr Lieblingsdressing zu. Gerade wollte sie sich der Nachspeise zu wenden, als es an der Tür schellte. Rasch trocknete Daria ihre Hände und ging zur Tür. Die Mädchen waren zu früh dran.

Daria entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie. Dort standen jedoch nicht wie erwartet ihre drei Partnerinnen sondern ein junger Mann mit einem schmalen, länglichen Packet in der Hand. Darias Haltung versteifte sich. „Sind sie Miss McKay? Ich habe ein Packet für sie." Daria nickte. „Würden sie hier bitte den Empfang quittieren." Er reichte ihr einen Block und einen Stift. Daria sah auf die Seite. UPS Parcel Services. In Sekundenbruchteilen prägte sie sich die auf der Liste stehenden Namen ein. Dann unterschrieb sie selbst und nahm das Packet entgegen. Der junge Mann grinste und tippte sich an den Hut. „Schönen Tag noch, Ma'me." Dann verschwand er.

Daria starrte ihm mit einer schwer zu deutenden Miene hinterher. Als sie die untere Haustür klappen hörte, zog sie sich in ihre Wohnung zurück und stellt das Packet ganz vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Sekundenlang starrte sie es nur an. Dann trat sie zu dem kleinen Sekretär an der Wand und drückte die Entertaste ihres Laptops. Die Aufforderungsmeldung für das Passwort erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Daria tippte hastig das Passwort. Mit der Maus fuhr sie die verschieden Funktionen entlang. Klickte mal hier und mal da, tippte wieder und wenige Minuten später erschien das Bild des Päckchenüberbringers auf ihrem Bildschirm. Darias Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als sie seine persönlichen Daten überflog. Manchmal erstaunte es sie selbst für wie naiv manche Leute sie sie hielten. Sie öffnete eine kleine Schublade und zog ein kleines Gerät hervor. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Packet zu. Sie war noch nicht mal am Tisch, da schlug das Gerät in ihrer Hand schon Alarm. Daria hob eine Augenbraue, nahm das Packet, ging auf ihren Kamin zu und warf es ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken in die Flammen. Wann würden die anderen Parteien endlich begreifen, dass solche stümperhaften Aktionen wirklich reine Zeitverschwendung waren. Sie war zu lange in diesem Geschäft, um nicht diese miesen, kleinen Tricks zu kennen. Verärgert wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Vor dem Haus saß Sam Braddock in einem kleinen Lastwagen und starrte ärgerlich auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Verdammt! Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass das Packet verwanzt war. Wie sollte er jetzt ihre weiteren Schritte überwachen können. Daria McKay war gefährlich. Er konnte sie nicht unbeobachtet operieren lassen. Natürlich wollten sie die restlichen Leute von SZ haben, aber es gab noch eine weit wichtigere Aufgabe zu erledigen und wenn er daran dachte, dass Daria seine Pläne irgendwann aufdecken konnte, drehte sich ihm jetzt schon der Magen um. Was hatte diese Irina noch einmal zu ihm gesagt. Daria besitzt einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und sie hat eine Gabe, Dinge zu sehen, die anderen verborgen bleiben. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Im Augenblick konnte er nichts tun. Wenn er noch einen Versuch startete, würde sie misstrauisch werden.

Ärgerlich gab er dem Mann hinter dem Lenkrad ein Zeichen. „Besser wir verschwinden hier." Der Fahrer nickte, startete den Motor und lenkte den LKW auf die Strasse. Aus einer kleinen Seitenstraße fuhr langsam und unauffällig ein schwarzer Mercedes, der sich mit ausreichend Abstand an den LKW hängte, ohne Verdacht zu erwecken.

Patty, Irina und Hailey griffen reichlich zu und lobten wieder einmal Darias gutes Essen. Die beobachtete ihre Freundinnen nur mit säuerlicher Miene. Schließlich ließ Patty Messer und Gabel sinken. „Schau nicht wie eine trübe Taste, Di. Wir wissen doch alle, wie sehr du es schätzt uns um dich zu haben. Also lass das Hundegesicht und schlag dir endlich den Magen voll."Daria hob indigniert eine Braue. „Danke, Patty. Aber ich bin bereits satt. Möchtet ihr jetzt den Nachtisch haben." Die drei nickten und schoben ihre Teller weg. Seufzend stand Daria auf, stapelte die Teller und verschwand mit ihnen in der Küche.

Die Mädchen würden sich wirklich nie ändern. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass die drei das absichtlich taten, um sie zu ärgern. Am Tisch zwinkerte Patty den anderen beiden verschwörerisch zu. Dann zog sie eine kleine Flasche aus der Tasche und goss jeden von ihnen etwas davon in den Kaffee. „Das wärmt bei diesem Mistwetter so richtig schön durch. Das Gesöff ist pures Feuer."Irina warf einen hastigen Blick zur Küche. „Meinst du nicht, Di wird böse sein." „Ach quatsch. Pass auf, gleich kommt höchstens wieder eine ihrer Moralpredigten. Das werden wir auch überleben." „Psst, sie kommt." Murmelte Hailey und rührte in aller Ruhe ihren Kaffee um.

Daria kam mit einer großen Puddingschüssel aus der Küche und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Dann greift mal zu."Das ließen sich die drei nicht zweimal sagen. Im nun war die Schüssel zur Hälfte leer. Daria hob ihre Kaffeetasse an die Lippen. Patty hielt mit ihrem Löffel auf halben Weg zum Mund inne und starrte Daria an. Die trank und schaffte es gerade noch im nächsten Moment ein Taschentuch vor die Lippen zu halten, bevor sie den Kaffee wieder ausspuckte.

„Patricia Burbach! Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was das ist."Sie stellte die Tasse mit angeekeltem Blick ab und sah dann mit zornig funkelnden Augen Patty an. Die lachte aus vollem Halse und musste sich erst einmal die Tränen abwischen, bevor sie antworten konnte. „Ach Di, altes Haus, dass ist der selbstgebrannte Sprit meines Großvater. Großartiges Zeug nicht. Das räumt so ziemlich jeden Magen auf." Di holte tief Luft. „Patricia, ich habe dir..." „Lass gut sein, Daria, du weißt doch, bei Patty ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Sie ändert sich nicht." fuhr Hailey ruhig dazwischen. „Nimm dir lieber etwas von deinem Nachtisch. Das beseitigt den scheußlichen Nachgeschmack."

Patty lachte immer noch und Irina starrte hin und her gerissen zwischen Amüsement und Entsetzen über Pattys Tun zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Hu, Irina, schau nicht wie ein verschrecktes Huhn." Patty schlug ihrer Freundin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, die darauf hin aufstöhnte und nach vorne sackte. Hailey sah sich erneut genötigt einzuschreiten. „Also wirklich Patty. Es reicht jetzt." Daria aß schweigen ihre Pudding und beobachtete die Mädchen. In Gedanken war sie jedoch längst bei ihren neuen Auftrag. Hailey beobachtete Daria ebenfalls. „Du hast einen neuen Auftrag für uns erhalten?" fragte sie schließlich. Daria nickte.

Während der nächsten Minuten bestritten hauptsächlich Patty und Irina die Unterhaltung. Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, räumten Hailey und Daria zusammen den Tisch ab und brachten alles in die Küche. Hailey goss die Kaffeereste in den Ausguss der Spüle. „Du siehst besorgt aus, Di." Daria hielt beim umfüllen des restlichen Puddings inne und sah zu Hailey hinüber. „Sam Braddock war heute in meinem Büro."„Der neue Auftrag betrifft also ihn? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um Irina?"Daria schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Auftrag." „Wie meinst du das?"

Hailey sah sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. Sie hatte längst gelernt Darias Gefühl zu vertrauen. Es hatte sie schon einige Male vor größeren Katastrophen bewahrt. Daria zuckte mit den Achseln. „Im Moment kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, warum. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur, weil es Japan betrifft." Hailey atmete tief ein. „Japan?"„Mmmh."Daria sah ihre Freundin nicht an, sondern starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Aus dem Wohnzimmer klang Gelächter. Hailey achtete jedoch nicht darauf sondern beobachtete Daria.

Die war mit ihren Gedanken weit fort. Sieben Jahre wahr es nun her, dass sie Japan verlassen hatte und nach Europa gekommen war, um dort eine umfangreiche Ausbildung zur absolvieren und schließlich in den Dienst der UNO zu treten. Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie die Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben und das plötzliche Ende verdrängt. Jetzt jedoch stürmten die Erinnerungen und Bilder wieder auf sie ein.

Hailey räusperte sich leise. „Wirst du das schaffen, Di?" Daria drehte sich um, und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag waren ihre Gefühle offen in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Trauer, Angst und eine gewisse Freude spiegelten sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Hailey sagte nichts, ließ die Tassen stehen und zog ihre Freundin einfach in die Arme. „Es wird Zeit, die Gespenster zu vertreiben, Di." Daria nickte und schob Hailey von sich. „Keine Angst, ich breche nicht in Tränen aus." Hailey schüttelt traurig den Kopf. „Manchmal hilft das aber, Di."  
  
Drei Tage später bestiegen die vier Frauen in Brüssel eine Boeing 747, die sie direkt nach Tokio bringen würde. Von dort hatten sie einen Anschlussflug nach Kyoto gebucht. Daria trug wieder einmal einen dunklen Hosenanzug und blätterte während ihres Fluges in den Unterlagen. Irina und Patty spielten Schiffe versenken und Hailey hatte sich in einen Liebesroman vertieft.

Während des Fluges wurden sie nur von der Stewardess gestört. Ansonsten hatten sie die ganze erste Klasse für sich allein. „Ich muss schon sagen. Sam war nicht knickerig. First Class." meinte Patty schließlich, als man ihnen einen Mittagsimbiss servierte. Daria lächelte amüsiert. "Patty, Sam ist Amerikaner. Du weißt doch, wie die sind. Immer protzig."„Schon klar, aber ich find es trotzdem ne'Wucht." Mit großem Appetit wendete sie sich ihrem Mittagessen zu.

Daria sah ihre Freundin zufrieden an. „Ja, Sam war großzügig gewesen und sie ahnte auch warum. Es war natürlich eine Bestechung. Sie sollte seine Wünsche erfüllen und keine Fragen stellen. Aber er täuschte sie sehr, wenn er glaubte sie so einfach mundtot zu machen."


	3. Ankunft in Japan

Kapitel 3 – Ankunft in Japan  
  
Am Flughafen lümmelte sich Schuldig auf einem Wartesitze herum und starrte auf die großen Fluganzeigen. „Verdammt, dieser blöde Flieger hatte Verspätung." Schuldig gähnte und streckte sich. „Warum musste gerade er Chauffeur für diesen Idioten von Politiker spielen. Was interessierte ihn dieser UN- Vertreter. Crawford hatte es wieder einmal nicht für nötig befunden, ihn in seine weiteren Pläne einzuweihen. Schuldig schnitt eine Grimasse und beschloss sich die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben.

Neugierig flog sein Blick über die Menge und blieb schließlich an einem jungen Ehepaar hängen. Ein böses Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Ja, was dachte denn der Mann da gerade."Schuldig lachte leise. Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf den Mann und dann tat dieser etwas, was ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige seiner jungen Frau einbrachte.

Er packte sie einfach und küsste sie mitten im Flughafengebäude. Mit hochrotem Gesicht schrie die junge Frau ihren Mann an, holte aus und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Dann stürmte sie Richtung Damenwaschräume davon. Der junge Mann stand fassungslos mitten in der Flughafenhalle. Wie in Trance rieb sich die Wange. Es dauerte einen Moment. Dann plötzlich wurde er ebenfalls rot. Sein Blick wanderte gehetzt durch die Flughafenhalle. Eiligst griff er nach dem Gepäck und flüchtete ebenfalls Richtung Waschräume. Schuldig amüsierte sich köstlich. Ach, diese Japaner waren doch einfach niedlich prüde.

  
  
Als sie das Rollfeld entlang auf das Flughafengebäude zugingen, sog Daria tief die Luft ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl die Lotusblüten riechen zu könne. Alle Sorgen und Ängste waren weggewischt und mit einem Mal wusste Daria, dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Es war einfach Zeit nach vorne zu Blicken und die Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen. Vor sieben Jahren hatte sie Japan verlassen, um den plötzlichen Tod ihrer Familie und ihres Bruders hinter sich zu lassen. Sie war vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen davongelaufen. Doch jetzt war sie bereit einen Neuanfang in diesem Land zu starten. Hailey hatte Recht, es war Zeit die bösen Geister zu vertreiben. Daria hob den Kopf, schob die Schultern zurück und ging gerade aufgerichtet auf den Flughafeneingang zu.

Hailey beobachtete sie zufrieden von der Seite. Daria hatte sich mit ihrer Rückkehr abgefunden. Sie konnten mit ihrem Auftrag beginnen.

Patty starrte mit großen Augen auf die futuristische Gestaltung des Gebäudes. „Wow, Di. Du hast wirklich nicht übertrieben." Daria lächelte. Pattys Aufregung wirkte regelrecht ansteckend auf sie. Sie warteten auf ihre Koffer und schoben dann durch die Kontrollen Richtung Ausgang. Irina warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir haben mindestens noch eine Stunde bis unser Anschlussflug geht. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir noch einen Kaffeetrinken gehen?" „Gute Idee."Antwortete Patty. Ihr Kopf wanderte hin und her um ja nichts zu verpassen.

Daria registrierte amüsierte, wie einige Japaner ihre Freundin neugierig beobachtete. Patty war aber auch einfach ein Original. Sie trug eine verwaschene Jeans mit Schlag, Turnschuh und ein weites T- Shirt mit einem großen Darth Vadder darauf. Ihr blondes Wuschelhaar stand in allen Richtungen vom Kopf ab.

Irina blieb dicht neben ihnen. Sie wirkte wie immer ein wenig verschreckt. Sie hatte ihre blonden Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug eine dunkle Jeans, eine weiße Bluse und einen dunkelroten Pullunder darüber.

Hailey mit ihrem kurzen schwarzen Haar, der Hornbrille und der brauen Wildlederhose mit dem schwarzen Rolli bildete einen deutlichen Kontrast zu den beiden. Sie waren schon wirklich ein ziemlich bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen. Kein Wunder, dass man sie so anstarrte.

Hailey schob ihre Tasche auf die andere Schulter. „Wir sollten zunächst das Gepäck aufgeben. Ich habe keine Lust, diese Tasche noch länger zu tragen."Daria nickte. „Dort drüben ist der Schalter. Unser Flug wird schon angezeigt."

Die vier steuerten den Schalter an und in diesem Moment passierten sie auch die Sitzreihe auf der sich Schuldig lümmelte. Sein Blick folgte ihnen nur mit mäßigem Interesse, bis er das Darth Vadder T-Shirt von Patty bemerkte. Erstaunt schossen seine Brauen in die Höhe. „Nanu, wer war denn das?"

In diesem Moment schellte Darias Handy. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und blieb stehen. Interessiert glitt Schuldigs Blick über ihre Figur. Gar nicht übel. Die war ja richtig etwas für das Auge. Neugierig besah er sich nun die anderen Frauen an, die um sie herum standen. Die vier schienen zusammen zu gehören, ob wohl man das auf den ersten Blick sicherlich nicht vermutet hätte. Was sie wohl in Japan wollten? Wie typische Touristen sahen die vier nicht aus. Die junge Frau im Hosenanzug steckte ihr Handy wieder in die Tasche und wandte sich den anderen zu. Sie sprach Deutsch, wie Schuldig amüsiert feststellte.

„Das war Sam. Unsere Pläne haben sich geändert. Wir werden hier in Tokio bleiben. Man erwartet uns gegen fünf in der amerikanischen Botschaft. Dort erhalten wir dann weitere Anweisungen. Ich schlage vor, wir suchen uns jetzt erst einmal ein Hotel für die Nacht. Ich würde ganz gern eine heiße Dusche nehmen." „Ich lieber eine eiskalte."überlegte Schuldig und grinste lüstern.

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wir sticken wahrscheinlich alle wie Iltisse." Daria zuckte bei Pattys Worten wieder einmal zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. Hailey hob seufzend wieder ihre Tasche hoch und schnappte sich ihren Koffer. Irina griff ebenfalls stöhnend nach ihren Taschen. „Nicht schlapp machen, Mädels. Im Hotel gibt's sicher auch ordentlich etwas zu spachteln."Flötete Patty und warf sich mit Schwung ihren Rucksack über die Schulter. Dabei streifte eines der Bänder Schuldig, der daraufhin ein laut vernehmliches. „Auah."Von sich gab.

Patty fuhr herum. „Oh t'schuldigung – ach Mist, das verstehen sie ja nicht. Daria, kannst du mal übersetzen." Daria sah Schuldig an. In fließendem Japanisch erklärte sie ihm, dass es Patty unendlich Leid tat, ihn mit ihrem Rucksack verletzt zu haben.

Schuldig amüsierte sich köstlich. Diese Patty stand nämlich mit großen Augen zwischen ihm und dieser Daria. Ihr Kopf wanderte neugierig hin und her. Schließlich stemmte diese kleine Person die Hände in die Hüften. „Hey Daria, was erzählst du ihm denn alles. Ich wollte doch nur Entschuldigung sagen."

Daria seufzte vernehmlich. „Patty, die Japaner sind ein sehr höfliches Volk. Da ist es mit einem einfachen Entschuldigung nicht getan." „Ach Blödsinn."Schnaufte Patty. „Was lümmelt der sich hier auch so auf den Sitzreihen. Bei der Frisur sollte er lieber seinen Friseur verklagen."

Schuldig hatte Mühe eine seine freundliche Miene beizubehalten. Wie konnte diese impertinente Göre wagen, seine Frisur zu beleidigen. Auf Darias Stirn bildete sich eine Falte. „Patty, bitte." „Was denn? Guck dir doch diese Klamotten an. Selbst eine Vogelscheuche ist bei uns besser angezogen. Und außerdem sieht der gar nicht wie ein Japaner aus."

Daria schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft. Hailey kicherte im Hintergrund und Irina lief wieder einmal rosa an. Schuldigs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung gelang es ihm, seine Wut zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen zauberte er ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und antwortete Daria in Japanisch. „Dieses ungestüme Kind ist sicherlich das erste Mal an so einem fremden Ort. Da ist ihre Aufregung und ihr Unvorsichtig nur zu verständlich."

Daria schnaufte. „Kind. Ich muss sie leider enttäuschen. Patty ist schon dreiundzwanzig und leider immer so ungestüm. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen ihr trotzdem."Schuldig nickte, doch innerlich schwor er sich, diesem kleinen Biest bei nächster Gelegenheit noch einmal einen ordentlichen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Er und Daria tauschten noch ein paar Höflichkeiten aus. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

  
  
Im Hotel blieb es wieder einmal Daria überlassen die Zimmer zu bestellen und alle Formalitäten zu erledigen. Die drei anderen machten es sich lieber an der Bar bequem und genossen eine schöne Tasse Kaffee. Den konnte man nämlich auch mit Zeichensprache bestellen.

Darias Laune besserte sich nicht gerade, als man ihr an der Rezeption mitteilte, dass leider nur noch zwei Doppelzimmer zu haben waren. Sie unterschrieb die erforderlichen Belege und gab den Mädchen ein Zeichen ihr und dem Kofferboy zu folgen.

„Wir müssen uns leider zwei Zimmer teilen." Erklärte sie. „Ich gehe mit Irina auf ein Zimmer."Rief Hailey hastig und Irina nickte bestätigend. Patty sah die beiden schmollend an. Daria jedoch unterdrückte eine wütende Bemerkung. Immerhin war der Kofferboy dabei. Die Szene am Flughafen heute hatte gereicht. Sie erreichten ihre Zimmer. Wenigsten waren diese geräumig und sehr gut ausgestattet. Für ein oder zwei Nächte würde das genügen.

Daria drückte dem Kofferboy ein wenig Geld in die Hand und wandte sich ihrem Koffer zu. Patty hüpfte aufgeregt durch das Zimmer und besah sich zunächst einmal die ganzen elektrischen Geräte. „Wow, wir sind wirklich in Japan. Sieh dir mal dieses Radio an. Ich wette, das hat eine CP743 XP Chip." Daria fuhr sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Bitte, Patty. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann gehe ich als erstes in Bad."„Nö, kein Problem. Geh nur."Sie hatte sich Darias Laptop geschnappt und suchten nun nach einer Steckdose für das Internetkabel.

Daria öffnete ihren Koffer, entnahm ihm einige frische Kleidungsstücke und verzog sich in das Bad. Patty warf sich quer auf das Bett, stellte den Laptop vor sich hin und hackte sich erst einmal ins Internet.

Daria kam eine gute halbe Stunde später aus dem Bad zurück. Das Zimmer hatte innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit eine kleine Wandlung durchgemacht. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen einige von Pattys Klamotten und auf dem Bett türmten sich Zeitschriften und CD-Roms. Daria sagte nichts. Sie griff einfach nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer der amerikanischen Botschaft. Ihr fünf Uhr Termin blieb bestehen.

Daria warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt kurz vor eins. Ihr blieb noch genug Zeit, um schnell ein paar Blumen zu besorgen und das Grab ihrer Familie zu besuchen. Anschließend konnte sie sich mit den anderen zu einem Mittagessen treffen und dann zur Botschaft fahren. Daria warf Patty einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche und ging zur Tür.

„Patty, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde ja?" Patty hob den Kopf. „Willst du zum Friedhof."Daria nickte. „Ich komm mit."Patty schwang sich vom Bett. „Gib mir nur zehn Minuten um mich schnell frisch zu machen." „Du musst nicht mitkommen. Ich schaffe das auch allein."Meinte Daria. Patty hielt auf dem Weg zum Bad inne. „Wenn es um diesen Punkt geht, kannst du es gleich aufgeben, Di. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine dorthin gehen."Damit verschwand sie im Bad. Daria seufzte. Wenn Patty mal wieder ihren Beschützerinstinkt entdeckt hatte, gab es wirklich kein Entkommen.

Patty kam fünfzehn Minuten später wieder aus dem Bad. Dieses Mal trug sie eine Cordhose und ein T-Shirt von Wedding Peach. Daria schmunzelte. Sie hatte ihren Hosenanzug gegen eine luftige Sommerhose und eine Bluse getauscht. Dieses Mal würden sie beide wenigstens nicht wie Pat und Paterchon aussehen.

„Fertig. Meinetwegen können wir gehen. Hast du den anderen schon Bescheid gesagt?"Ich habe ihnen gerade einen Zettel geschrieben. Den können wir gleich unter der Tür herschieben. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mit euch allen drei als mein Geleitschutz zum Friedhof zu fahren." Kommentierte Daria Pattys unausgesprochene Frage. Patty schnitt daraufhin eine Grimasse. „Wir meinen es doch alle nur gut mit dir."„Dann." Meinte Daria gedehnt. „räum nach unserer Rückkehr das Hotelzimmer auf. Ansonsten wirst du mich heute noch wirklich wütend erleben."Patty stöhnte.


End file.
